Mutual Understanding
by Kreative Duo
Summary: After nearly being torn apart by wolves, and filled with the terrible knowledge of what awaits him the next day when Count Dracula leaves, Jonathan realizes he does not want to spend this terrifying night alone. M/M


Based on the book Dracula by Bram Stoker (where the characters' physicality is mostly up to your imagination)  
This starts on pg. 57 in my book, and I wrote my own version from there, haha.

The characters do not belong to me.

So frightened was I, so utterly despaired. I had been spared from the wolves but no doubt those fiendish females would dine on my neck when the morrow came. Dracula with all his mighty strength and devilish eyes frightened me, yes, but the prospect of being left alone with the predatory women was even more frightening. I was afraid to be alone now. I did not want the morrow to come. I would rather live in this time forever than subject myself to that most hideous fate.

We were back in the library. Neither of us having spoken to each other since the wolves nearly devoured me. But now that we were here, I knew Dracula would leave me as undoubtedly he knew I would want him from my sight. However, fear stole my heart and blackened my senses. I did not wish him to go. He himself would not harm me and would in fact protect me until he left to-morrow, my death-day. In light of this fact, he was the closest thing I had to any sort of security, and one desperately clings to what makes one feel most secure in times of terror. I could not let him go from me. I could not wait alone in the dark until I was given chase.

"Count," I reached my hand out to his cold wrist as I looked him in the eyes. "I hope you've not been offended by my preferred haste in departing. I am merely homesick. I have greatly enjoyed your hospitality, though perhaps I did not show my thanks well enough. It has been a great honor to offer my assistance to such a man of unique and powerful standing. I will regret saying farewell to you." I was standing closer to him than I ever had before – that is, of my own accord. The Count's eyes still held triumph from cornering me once again, but now also amusement and clear disbelief of my sincerity.

"My friend," he put his hand on my shoulder and I did not flinch. I wonder if he thought anything of this for tis the first time I had not cringed from his closeness save for handshakes. "It has been such a pleasure doing business with you and conversing by the fireside for those many nights. You have offered me such friendship I have not had in a long while. Perhaps, if fate will have it, we will see each other again."

"You don't know how much I wish we would," I said in a quieter tone, gazing impassionedly into his eyes. "I know, you must have things to tend to before tomorrow comes, but if you are so inclined, stay with me a little longer so that I may enjoy your companionship one last time?" I could not tell what he was thinking and could only guess he may think this a ploy to somehow escape. And perhaps it was.

"I would gladly spend more time with you, my friend," he answered, mouth curling up in a sort of smirk. I felt such relief and could not stop it from showing on my face. A smile of such indisputable sincerity spread across my face.

"You make my heart glad."

We sat comfortable upon the couch and conversed at a calm pace. We talked more of his new home and his future prospects. I pulled a ribbon from my pocket and, eyes never leaving the Count, tied back my hair. I saw his eyes shift from my face to my now exposed neck as he spoke. I let there be no change in my expression, keeping a façade of naivety. The conversation turned down a different path and I saw opportunity to guide it where I wanted it to go.

"I think it's interesting, and maybe even special," I told him, "how two people can say so much to each other without saying anything at all." I tilted my head a bit as I said this and gazed upward away from the Count, recalling how much had gone on between the two of us without it ever being explicitly spoken. "So much can be spoken through exchanged looks, gestures, the subtlety of body movements. But one must be close with another to truly understand their silent speech."

"You are right in that," the Count agreed, regarding me with scrutinizing gaze. I do think my radically changed behavior has puzzled him. "Might you be thinking of someone as you say this? Or is this rather just intelligent observation?" I looked at him with a smile.

"I rather hoped to think we've become that close…" In my view, I hadn't much to lose now and would say such things of a strange nature if it suited me. The Count gazed at me in a contemplative silence.

"I can't but agree." I wish I was aware of his thoughts right now. I leaned in closer to his person, my neck arched in what I deemed to be an appealing manner.

"Yes…Still, much is left a mystery. Things unspoken. I still have so many questions, but I dare not think I could ask them," as I said this, my brows furrowed.

"I have never denied you to question."

"Yes, but there are things you most certainly may not answer." My face was less than a foot from his and I so itched to touch him.

"Perhaps…I still would not deny your asking, however. It would be rude of me."

"Count?"

"Yes, my friend?"

"Would you say that we're close?"

"By the very nature of our silent conversing, yes." I placed a hand on his leg and a furious redness came into my face at my forwardness, but I daren't let it stop me now.

"Tell me, if you please, how much closer are you willing to let me get?" I leaned forward slowly and I knew the Count wasn't backing away from my advance as my lips touched his. Good Lord! He was kissing me back! A moan escaped me. His hands touched me with such intimate caresses as to make me weak, and my blood rush. "Mm….Oh, Count…" My hands were on his shoulders and his were holding my waist. His grip was light and unassuming lest I change my mind, but solid enough to show his interest in doing more. The interest was mutual and I wondered how to proceed and where exactly it was to that I wanted to proceed. "I'm willing to get as close as you want. Just show me how close," I said softly, touching the side of his face. "and I shall oblige." His eyes seemed to shimmer with a dark, restrained emotion. He then stood, looking down at me.

"The library is hardly the place to hold such a discussion. Come, let us proceed to more…appropriate quarters," he disguised his command as a suggestion as he held his hand out to me. My tongue came out to quickly wet my lips as I took his offered hand and stood with him. He led me to my quarters, closing the door behind us. I sat on the bed, removing my shoes and socks in a casual manner. However, my hands trembled slightly and I kept my eyes averted, afraid of what effect those eyes might have upon me if I were to look into them now. I saw him approach me and looked up this time when his cool hand touched my neck. I shivered. He leaned down and took my mouth in a hungry kiss. I let out a muffled moan, closing my eyes. He pushed me with a gentleman-like carefulness onto the mattress. His cool hands touched me with a tenderness that I found surprising in a man with such inhuman strength. I was completely lost to him; I could not even think of resisting such alluring hands. They seemed to tug on my very soul—I pray to the merciful Lord that it is not damned. I swore the burning heat I felt flowing through me must have been the very fire of Hell. I know Satan uses temptation to its fullest extent to enrapture unwary souls. Even mine, though aware, cannot resist. If temptation is so strong, God could not possibly expect me to be able to.

A loud gasp escaped my throat when his hand grasped my inner thigh, fueling the fiery desperation within me. "Count!" His other hand unbuttoned my shirt with a calm patience even in such a time of mounting heat.

With his help I was soon taken from my shirt, and his lips descended upon my warm flesh, now exposed. I could only marvel at his calm composure; I myself lie panting with bursts of uncontrolled vocalizations. However, I can tell by that gleam in his eyes that he is enjoying every bit of this as much as I.

With him sending my blood into such a frenzy, I could hardly think to remember that tomorrow brings my impending doom. I was completely enraptured in the moment, caught by his spell. I barely gave it a thought when my trousers were slipped away from my body and the Count was still fully clothed.

I watched, mind in a haze, as he held my left thigh, kissing the inside close to that sensitive place that is every man's weakness and cause of sinister acts, such as the one I myself was engaged in; I scarcely knew of Mina's existence anymore. The hand on my thigh seemed to tremble, then it clenched hard causing me to cry out in unexpected pain. The hand was then gone and I felt the Count over me, embracing me against his clothed body. His chest heaved with a quickened breath as did mine. I wanted to ask what was his bother, but his hand on that God-forbidden area took all forms of speech from me. Words I knew not as only incoherent sounds were drawn from me. Oh, magical, most sinister man! The treacherous effect you have on this once God-abiding creature! Now of heaven, I'll never know!

I gripped onto him, rocking my hips in time with his strokes. It felt so good! So good… I was near tears. I had never felt so hot in my life. Never experienced such pleasure as I was experiencing now. I gazed into the Count's eyes. They burned with a frightening intensity. It seemed as if he was about ready to attack me. In what manner, I wasn't sure, nor was I present enough to care. All I cared about was feeling him. I wanted to feel him over every inch of my body. Good lord, I wanted to feel him _inside_ me.

"Oh, please, Count," I breathed. I wanted to join with him so badly but I wasn't sure how to properly phrase such a bold request. I panted a bit before saying, "I want us…to be as close as possible, right now." I looked into his eyes to see if he understood my request. He did. He put his lips next to my ear and whispered, "As you wish."

His clothes were methodically removed and discarded on the floor – for a moment I was afraid that he was going to take the time to fold them first! Soon, his fingers were in me, coated by my own saliva—Heavens! What a shameful act of which I was partaking! Fortunately, I was the full bearer of the consequences of my actions: the Count, by his very nature, was already damned, and could, therefore, partake in these pleasures without fear of punishment.

The much-anticipated moment finally arrived. The Count had positioned himself between my legs, which were spread as if I were a wanton whore. He pushed forward into me, slowly. I stretched around him and bit my lip out of pain. It was such a foreign feeling. I experienced a pleasant feeling of fullness. But it hurt very much.

The Count murmured softly in my ear, rubbing my stomach in soothing circles. I tried my hardest to relax and the good Count was patient all the while, doing his best to help relax me and ease my pain. As progress was made, Dracula took hold of my shaft in his hand, trying to stimulate me into pleasure again. His adept hand made me wonder if he was not actually a god incarnate—Heaven help me! I was turning into a heathen in my immoral indulgence! I felt ready, though, and the Count began to move within me. The sensation was peculiar at first, and then I felt my skin begin to heat with a scarlet blush as friction started to build. "Hah…"

I had never been with a man before; in fact, I had never been with anyone, not even Mina. I wondered if the Count knew that. It made this moment together all the more special. I wanted to let him know this and how honored I felt that he was my first.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, lips next to his ear, I said softly, "You're closer to me now, than anyone ever has been in my life." I hoped he understood me, but I didn't fear otherwise. The Count has always been very perceptive and adept at catching my meanings. He looked at me, a smile gracing his face. He granted me a kiss, while gently stroking my side. His thrusts were paced quicker now, and with more power backing them up. I moaned into the kiss, trying to match his movements with my own. It was so new, and so…amazing. I couldn't find words to properly describe this experience. It was so pleasureful and so meaningful, I wondered how God could deny two men such an experience should they desire it.

I found myself screaming not too long into it all. Yes, I was screaming. The force with which he penetrated my body became intolerably fast and forceful. I was literally crying. But it was not from any pain, no. In fact, I felt nothing but intense heat. I didn't know how anything could feel so pleasurable, but it was indeed so much so that I cried and screamed. I didn't know how long I could take it.

I looked over at the Count and saw that fire burning in his eyes. I could see he was trying so hard to restrain himself. His eyes were on my neck and it occurred to me to wonder how maddening it was to a vampire to be one with a pulsating creature such as myself and not take a taste. I knew that there was no way I could survive this stay and I would much rather offer myself in my entirety to Count Dracula, than be feasted on by his three women-friends.

I cupped the side of his cool face in my hand. We locked eyes and in that moment we both knew what the other was thinking. The Count understood that I wanted him to take life from me—not those females. I saw that he knew that. I also saw that he wasn't planning on denying me that wish, nor did it seem as if he wanted to. But above all else, we both saw passion in each other's eyes, passion in its purest form, and we were closer than we'd ever been before. It was just us and our heat—no secrets.

At the same time, we moved our faces together, to wordlessly express with our lips this fiery passion we felt for one another. One last kiss. His grip on me was painful, but as I reached orgasm it grew more so. His lips left mine, and I let out a cry. His fangs pierced my neck at that moment when my blood was rushing at its fastest speed. Pain meant nothing to me then, and I barely felt it. I felt the weight of his body on me, I felt his hands gripping me just barely light enough not to break me, and I felt him still inside me. We were together, bonded. He forever had his mark on me, and I was forever his.

I became cold quickly and started to tremble. An involuntary whimper escaped me. I started to feel a little afraid. I was moving fast towards death and there was nothing I could do. One of the Count's hands slipped away from my body and instead entwined its fingers with mine. The other hand went underneath my body to hold me in a one-armed embrace, still buried inside me. I closed my eyes briefly. I had no reason to fear. Everything would be fine. I opened my eyes again, but with difficulty. My consciousness was leaving me fast. "C-Count…" My voice was a frail whisper. After a few moments, fangs were extracted from my neck and a gentle kiss was place on my cold lips.

"Jonathan." A weak smile managed to appear on my face. I was wrong, it seems. _That_ was to be our last kiss. "I'll miss you, my friend." My hazy eyes continued looking into his dark ones.

"…l…ove…you…" His hand squeezed mine. I barely felt it, but I _did_ feel it, and that was why, when I died, I was still smiling.


End file.
